


Go Another Round [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrayal, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Helplessness, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reaction, Revelations, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: After the reveal of Zoom's true identity, Harry proceeds to deal with it in his usual emotionally-stable manner. Cisco, tired and angry himself, gets in his face about it, and a couple of things come out of the woodwork. Talking about it helps, sort of. So does the hug.Set immediately following the end of 2x16, but taking influence from 2x18 as well.[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	Go Another Round [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Another Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694450) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/go%20another%20round.mp3) | **Size:** 21.8 MB | **Duration:** 23:47min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> *melts into a puddle* I just can't with these two <3
> 
> [Yay! I've been podficcing for five years!!! :D Shower me in affection!]


End file.
